Taxi
The Taxi is a service cab vehicle featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The Taxi is based on the 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria. Performance Burnin' Rubber 4 The Taxi is a decently above average vehicle at some point. The statistics shows it has the same engine modification as the Bullet 350 and Phaser GTI, making one the slowest vehicles. Despite this, it feels much quicker than both the two, but slower than its law enforcement counterpart, the Police. On par with the Phaser, despite the the low statistics on handling, the Taxi does fairly good around corners and turns. Durability is fair, making it take a moderate amount of gunfire before being damaged. The vehicle features three rounds of primary and secondary ammo which is arguably the worst in the game. 'Traffic Slam 2' The Taxi appears in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation as a traffic vehicle. Downtown Drift ' The Taxi has decent top speed and handling, despite its stats. The car is pretty light but can cope a decent number of collisions. The upgrade package will increase its speed by 5%. 'Traffic Slam 3 The Taxi appears in Traffic Slam 3 as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Taxi is a well performing vehicle with a top speed close of that to the Tyrant, making one of the quickest cars in the game, but isn't exactly the Police or the Tsunami. Like its last appearance, the handling has improved, making the Taxi corner better. Unlike it's previous appearances, the Taxi has meager armor, as it will explode through explosions and heavy gunfire compared to some other cars. The Taxi features four rounds of primary and secondary ammo. it has 118 mph. 'Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn' The Taxi appears in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn as a traffic vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber Shift' The Taxi appears in Burnin' Rubber Shift as a traffic vehicle. 'Hammer 2: Reloaded' ??? 'Operation Desert Road' ??? 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Taxi appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult as a traffic vehicle. Gallery (Hammer 2: Reloaded and Operation Desert Road pictures could not be found) BR4_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4_Taxi_Traffic.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (as traffic vehicle) TS2_Taxi.png|Traffic Slam 2 (as traffic vehicle) DD_Taxi.jpg|Downtown Drift TS3_Taxi.png|Traffic Slam 3 (as traffic vehicle) BR5_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 20180621165346_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 (as traffic vehicle) BRCB_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash 'n Burn (as traffic vehicle) BRS_Taxi.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift (as traffic vehicle) Screenshot (3482).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult (as traffic vehicle) Trivia *The Taxi is the first service vehicle to be featured in various driving games produced by Xform. *The Taxi was the most car that appeared alot as a traffic car in every game. Video Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Service Vehicles Category:Transit/Commercials Vehicles Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Hammer 2: Reloaded Category:Vehicles in Operation Desert Road Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult